


Takeoff

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU: Mai Joins The Gaang, Decisions, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Heel Face Turn, Loyalty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mai discovers the note sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeoff

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, Heel-Face Turn_

He'd just finished packing and was about to get into the balloon when he heard footsteps. Then a voice.

"Thought you could just run off without saying goodbye _again,_ did you?"

"Mai!" He turned around. "I take it you got my note, then? Look, I wanted to wait for you, but-"

"I'm going with you." She stepped aside to reveal a bag she'd packed. "No arguments. If you have to go on some quest to regain your honor _again,_ the least I can do is come along for," she rolled her eyes, "moral support. Whatever that might be." Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when he saw the look in her eyes.

He'd hoped to avoid dragging her into this, not wanting her to be branded a traitor. It was bad enough that the honored, welcomed Crown Prince was turning traitor yet again, but Mai's family had some decent pull around the Fire Nation.

On the other hand, it wasn't as though she cared about that. She hated the life of a silent, privileged noblewoman, she got bored easily. Maybe she was hoping for an adventure and didn't care about her reputation.

Did she?

"I'd be joining the Avatar and his friends," he said. "The people we've both attacked on a lot of separate occasions. They probably won't welcome us with open arms."

"So?"

"They might hate us and chase us away and try to bend us into next month. We could have to get down on our knees and beg their forgiveness," he went on. "I'm used to humiliation, but you-"

"But nothing." She kissed him. "I'm not doing this to make nice with the Avatar and friends, I'm doing this for _you._ Someone's got to keep you out of trouble."

"Gee, thanks." But he couldn't help being touched at her determination. "You're willing to give up servants and privilege and fruit tarts for thus, huh?"

"Well, I didn't say I wouldn't miss anything," she chuckled. "But I can make a few sacrifices for your sake."

He sighed, smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"All right, you win." He loaded their bags onto the balloon, let her get in first, then joined her. They set off into the sky, Mai leaning against his shoulder as he let the wind caress his face.

 _Once again, I need to find the Avatar to restore my honor._ He didn't know what would happen, but he had to admit he felt a little better knowing Mai would be there. His destiny may have been to help end the war, but no one ever said destiny had to be alone.


End file.
